crossanimesbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Gintoki Sakata
Summary Sakata Gintoki is the founder and president of the Yorozuya Gin-Chan, as well as a highly skilled samurai, having fought in the Joui War in the past. During the war, he became known as the White Demon due to his powerful swordplay and demonic white appearance. Now, he is in an era where the samurai are no longer needed. To add to his troubles, oppressive aliens have moved in to invade. Gintoki lives with Kagura and Shinpachi, taking on odd jobs to make the world a better place...and to pay their rent. Gintoki has naturally permed silver hair, which he blames for his lacking love-life. He has a big crush on the TV's news weather girl, Ketsuno. In fact, to date, the only time he is seen to have blushed is when he tries to make use of Sadaharu and Ketsuno's dog to get a chance to talk to her. Though several female characters have shown an interest in Gintoki, he usually does not show any response back and merely puts up with them as annoyances. Despite being a fearsome fighter with nearly unmatched skills, he avoids needless bloodshed after suffering the loss of most of his friends and allies during the Joui war. Powers and Stats Tier: 'At least '''8-B '| '8-B '| At least '''8-B, likely 8-A | At least 8-B, likely 8-A | 7-C, possibly Low 7-B | 7-C, possibly High 7-C | Low 7-B '''| At Least Low 7-B', possibly '''7-B' Name: '''Sakata Gintoki, Yorozuya, Mr. Odd Jobs, Shiroyasha, Gin-chan, Gin-san, Pacco, Ginko '''Origin: '''Gintama '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 20+ Classification: '''Human, Jack of all Trades, Samurai, Madan, Sweet Tooth, Timekeeper '''Powers and Abilities: '''Hand-to-Hand Fight, Master Swordman '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''City Block level | City Block level (Stomped Nizo without problem) | At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level (Matched Nizo fused with the Benizakura blow for blow) | At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level (Fought against Bansai who was above Nizo) | Town level, possibly Small City Level (Fought Housen who was once comparable to Umibouzu and managed to hurt him) | Town level, possibly Small City Level (Matched Leukocyte King's fire spell that partially vaped Maou Castle) | Town level, possibly Large Town Level (Fought against Jiraia) | Small City level (Equal to Hijikata and Sougo, Redirected a blast from Douman, can injure Kamui no serious, Takasugi, Oboro and Utsuro as well) | At Least Small City Level, likely City Level '''in rage (hurts and rivals a moment against Utsuro, Kamui (Yato Instinct) and Takasugi (in rage)) '''Speed: '''At least '''Hypersonic (Far faster than the Amanto fodder) | At least Hypersonic (Faster than Nizo without the Benizakura) | At least Hypersonic, likely Hypersonic+ (Faster than Nizo with the Benizakura) | Hypersonic+(Faster than Itou) | Hypersonic+ (Faster than Sougo) | At least Hypersonic+ via power-scaling Striking Strength: '''At least '''City Block Class | City Block Class | At least City Block Class, likely Multi-City Block Class (Matched Nizou with the Benizakura) | At least Multi-City Block Class, likely Town Class | Town Class, '''possibly '''Small City Level (Managed to stop a strike from Housen using all his might) | Town Class, possibly Large Town Level | Small City Class (Can trade blowswith several characters with this level of strength like Hijikata or Kagura) | At least 'Small City Class '(Can Injure no serious Kamui and Takasugi), likely '''City Class '''in rage (Can trade blowswith several characters with this level of strength at least like Kamui, Takasugi or Utsuro) '''Stamina: '''Very High '''Intelligence: '''High, ideal at trolling and manipulation skills, always labeled by his skills about swordsmanship, extremely cunning strategist and tactician, he has led many samurais into different battles alongside people like Takasugi and Katsura who were iconic leaders on the previous war. '''Weaknesses: '''He is on the verge of diabetes, lazy, and terrified of ghosts. '''Power Up: '''None notable Category:Primary Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Gintama Category:Characters Category:Male